


Just like him.

by BendyDick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Richard is pleasing, Sebastian is kind of mean in this, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyDick/pseuds/BendyDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fall Sebastian starts to make Richard act like Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just like him.

Richard didn’t sleep in his own bed any more. He called it empty. Said he got afraid when the winds howled and moaned. Richard didn’t sleep anywhere but Sebastian’s bed curled up small with his thumb shoved between his lips. 

Sebastian didn’t mind really, his bed had been rather lonely and the little twin’s body was so much like Jim’s had been. His body was petite and fit right in the nook of his arms and waist. It was so close to being perfect that it hurt. 

“He didn’t breath like that.” Sebastian remarked one night as he pulled his covers over Richard’s exhausted body. “You breath too heavy. Breath softer.” Richard didn’t know how to respond so he just tried his best and Sebastian smiled. 

“He didn’t suck his thumb. Stop that.” Sebastian pulled Richard’s thumb out of his mouth and gave his hand a sharp slap. It hurt and the boy’s eyes started to water. “I’m sorry Bunny but you are so close.” 

The thumb took some time to train out. Richard wound up getting his hand smacked many more times but when he finally got it and his little careful fingers rested under his head he was so close to being perfect. 

“He didn’t curl his feet up.” Richard brought his feet out straight with a grin to please Sebastian. He was being so good recently, trying so hard. “Do you like me helping you? Helping you to be perfect?” 

Richard nodded then looked away from Sebastian as he mumbled, “I miss him… “

“I know, but you are so close to being perfect.”

Sebastian bought him a suit a few days later. It wasn’t as expensive as the ones they’d both destroyed out of anger but it was nice and it was tailored. Richard spent all night practicing his voice in the bathroom. Sebastian held his ear to the door and grinned. 

“You have to open your mouth more.” 

“Ah chant.” Richard whined and started to cry. His lips were stretched so far it was crinkling his nose but he had to be ready, Sebastian was a big man and Jim never let Richard have friends. 

“Don’t you want to make me happy Bunny?” Richard nodded and sniffled. “This will make me so happy. I have been so nice to you. Just be nice for me and it will be over quick.”

With a soft finger Sebastian wiped away Richard’s tears. He undid his belt and pulled out his hard cock, giving it a few tugs before beckoning Richard over. 

He wasn’t as violent as Jim was. Jim bit and Jim liked to tease but Richard was straight forward suckling and tongue. He’d get better though, he was a good boy. Sebastian took a fist full of the boy’s hair and started to fuck as violently as he needed. Richard looked just like Boss had. Dressed in a nice suit with big dark eyes. When Richard gagged his eyes even had that same devilish tint. 

“God Jim you’re such a slut.”

Richard started to cry.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was sad because the prompt was for it to make someone cry....


End file.
